el poder de un dios
by pokemongraymaster
Summary: nadie sabe cuando un dios podria ayudar a la humanidad el maestro de los biometals ha llegado y vent,aile,grey ni ashe se lo imaginaban cuando conocerian a james
1. cumpleaños interrumpido

**hola chicos mi primer fic estoy bastante emocionado cierto me olvide de la cronologías pero bueno el actual james es de la cronología de master**

**zx:poder de un dios:el nuevo mega man acecha**

vent dormia plácidamente en su cama cuando de repente un golpe lo despertó

gray:despierta hermano despierta ahora-el peligris le dio un golpe en el estomago y el castaño reacciono despertándose de repente

vent:que te pasa-un molesto vent acaba de despertar-no ves que estoy durmiendo

gray:no si es el cumpleaños de la persona que amas-el peligris suspiro alto y se llevo las manos a la frente como si vent fuera un retrasado

5 minutos después

Gray y vent estaban despiertos y completos ya prairie estaba decorando la nave

Prairie:me pueden ayudar en algo por favor-simplemente los dos muchacho asintieron con la cabeza

Gray y vent:!ROCK ON¡-de inmediato activaron el model p

Model p:por que hacemos esta estupidez-decia mientras gray y vent decoraban la nave

Vent:por que cumple años aile cumple 16-decia gruñendo al model p

De repente una alarma sono y asusto a vent y gray que no tardaron en caer

Gray y vent:rock off

Gray y vent volvieron a la normalidad

Entonces en la sala de operaciones de la nave encontraron multiples biometals juntos

Prairie:algo debe estar pasando en la zona b-15 revisen todo el perímetro ahora

Ashe,vent,aile y gray:si señora

Todos:!rock on¡-cambiaron al model hx para explorar mas rápido el perímetro

Mientras tanto en el bosque

?:bueno amigos aquí vienen preparence para la batalla

Chicos y chicas eso a sido todo mi primer fic asi que si quieren ver

Leyendo un libro de color gris esperen hasta el capitulo 9

Asi que prepárense por que gray tendrá siempre algunos parecidos con los james

Adiós godd bye asi que hoy mi nuevo episodio estén alertas ahora mismo


	2. mechaniloids,biometals y ese joven

Hola chicos y chicas zx aquí sigo con el capitulo 1 despues del prologo es un poco largo pero es mejor

El poder de un dios:mechaniloids,biometals y nuevo compañero

Conversación con por telecomunicador

Vent:lamento que no podamos celebrar tu cumpleaños muy bien como digamos-dijo vent en un tono molesto por la interrupción

Aile:no pasa nada además luego lo realizaremos-dijo despreocupada

Ashe:y después tal vez comamos algo como !PASTELLLL¡-dijo la peliazul mas despreocupada y hambrienta que nunca

Grey:ashe como te digo que no te comportes asi cada vez que tienes hambre o vent terminara enojándose-dijo grey algo molesto por que ashe siempre molestaba a su medio-hermano

Vent:tal vez !CALLATE¡ ARGGGGGG-vent se acabo de tragar una mosca en la garganta y callo al bosque encontrándose un joven de al menos 13 años

Vent:ehhh hola niño

?:rock on-dijo en voz baja y una armadura celeste y azul lo cubrió además lo cubrían al menos 12 biometals

?:bien model m vamos a destruir a los tres mechas bien -respondio como tono de general del ejercito

Model m:si james-james de repente empezó a correr para alcanzar a los tales "mechas" siendo perseguido por vent model px

Vent:que será un mecha-se pregunto vent mientras perseguia a james

De repente en otro lado

Aile,ashe y grey:VENTTTTT DONDE ESTAS

Grey pov

(que le pasara a mi hermano nunca llega tarde me estoy preocupando)pense yo realmente mi hermano nunca llega tarde

Rock on

Aile:que haces

Ashe:ire con grey tu esperanos-ambos activamos el pz para ir aun mas rápido que con el px y sentir la energía de vent

Fin de grey pov

En otro lado

Vent llego tarde james había ya asesinado dos mechaniloids parecidos a giga aspis

James:!model x,z,a rock on¡

James habia sido cubierto tenia armadura violeta con toques negros de cabello largo de color naranja y con un casco parecido al de model x

James:terminemos con esto omega aspis

James lanzo unos sabers de sus pistolas a carga máxima terminando con omega aspis

Vent se desmayo por que olvido desayunar

Unas horas después

Vent despertó en una cama de hospital siendo vigilado por aile era de noche en la nave asi que aile creyo que todavía estaba dormido y le dio un beso en la frente en las mejillas y le dijo

Aile:que descanses bien vent-esto ultimo lo dijo sonrojada

Vent se durmió después

Luego de ese dia apareció el típico james que vent siguió el dia pasado

James:me debes una viejo

Vent:mas te vale al menos no me mataste-dijo molesto hasta lo huesos-si no estuvieras muerto por mis amigos

James:perdón no me e presentado soy james cristal mano derecha de prairie

Vent no se lo creyo y le pregunto a james lo miro con cara de confundido y el le miro con cara de enojado

James:soy su nuevo compañero de cuarto

Vent abrió los ojos y rezo en su mente que eso no fuera verdad

James:es verdad imbécil-respondio con enojo

Vent:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hola chicos y chicas eh terminado por hoy y seguro tendras pronto mi continuación

¿Cómo reaccionaran vent y grey con james?

¿molo cien veces mas que tu en información?

¿me dejaran mis primeras reviews?

Good bye o adiós en mi idioma favorito


	3. nuevo compañero mas problemas

Eh hola a todos sigo sin tener reviews supongo que a nadie le gusta el oc bueno pronto estará la inspiración para los otros fanfics

El poder de un dios:nuevo compañero

Vent:AHHHHHHHHHHH-el chico no dejaba de gritar por que james era su compañero de cuarto si con grey estaba bien

James y grey:CALLATE-era la primera vez que vent veía a grey gritando a el-SE SUPONE QUE DEBEMOS DORMIR

Habían pasado dos semanas y james gritaba mucho a vent y lo apodaba chico grito

11:10pm

Vent:gahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-vent gritaba dormido y james no podía dormir vent acabo levantándose de una pesadilla-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

James pov

CALLATE YAAAAAAAAA-decia yo no es posible chico grito grito rock on para chica grito-NO es posible cállate-cierta personita llego para callarlo

Fin de james pov

Aile:pueden dormirse por favor-se notaba que tenia sueño después de todo eran las 12 ya y grey y james durmieron en paz-vent puedes dormirte por favor por mi

Vent: c-cla-claro aile-vent durmió sin hacer ruido

Aile:gracias vent –hizo lo mismo cuando vent estaba desmayado figiendo estar dormido pero aile quería hacer algo mas pero que su voluntad no le permitio hacerlo

Aile:vent creo que te quiero-aile estaba super rojísima y no podía creerlo-no simplemente no es eso te dejare descansar

Tal vez mi historias empezaron con mal pie pero pronto estará mis historia de pokemon

Les digo que la historia de pokemon es de amistad y de tragedia asi que corazones sensibles no lo lean

Adiós que luego hoy estará doble episodio mas la revelación secreta

Si quieren pueden ponerme en mis reviews nuevos biometals para que todos los utilizen


	4. niña biometal

Eh aquí siguiendo y tratando de obtener mi primer review

El poder de un dios:mecha al ataque

Había pasado una semana del inccidente de vent desarrollando una jamesfobia aunque sus huesos estaban bien dormia en el sofá de la sala de estar de la nave y varias veces grey,aile y james trataron de regresarlo mientras ashe se reia de lo que estaba pasando a vent bueno el peor dia que paso vent fue el 24 de diciembre

Vent:aléjate aléjate ALEJATEEEEEEE-decia vent tratando de alejar a james lo mas rápido y lejos posible transformándose en model pz

Model p y z:por que nos pasa a nosotros esto

Grey,james y ashe :si le dejas de dar miedo a james aile te va a dar un beso

Vent dejo de correr dijo rock off y camino hacia alla

James:reclama tu premio

Aile estaba sonrojada al máximo igual que vent

Aile pov

Esto no pasa esto es un sueño esto no es verdad james no es verdad-pensaba yo tenia mucho miedo de dar un paso equivocado y que pensaran mal e mi o que vent me rechazara

Vent pov

No me lo creo no me lo creo hombre aile me va a dar un beso-pensaba yo ya me acercaba lo suficiente pero cuando nuestros labios iban a tocarse algo sacudió la nave eh hizo hacerla caer

Fin de povs

James:maldición algo choco con la nave-james investigo y lo que encontró no fue nada bueno- aero omega dactyl a bordo mecha a bordo caemos-gritabaa toda fuerza

Todos activaron models-james seleciono al a(el Albert se auto destruyo hace 1 año antes del fic asi que es el alx)vent el hz,aile el hx,grey el h y ashe el master h(master es la forma original con la habilidad de volver dorada la armadura)

Pero algo sorprendio a todos especialmente a james

Rose-dijo james

La "rose" empezó a destruir la mecha con solo disparos de un buster cambio al model zx y asesino al mecha con facilidad y rompió una ventana conla que entro en la nave

Después los demás devolvieron la dirección de la nave y james se acerco a rose

James:Hermanita cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos-le reprendio james a su hermana menor- al menos no hiciste nada

Todos:hermanita-todos confundidos además eran las 8 de la noche y ya abrían sus regalos

Después de todo rose dormia con las chicas y james la vigilaba

Adiós chicos realmente me siento mal si no tengo review


	5. azul y gris

Bueno aquí sigo para escribir mas,primer capitulo de grey x ashe

5:azul y gris

Grey pov

Estaba yo levantado por otra discusión a gritos entre vent y james aunque estos dos tenían dos biometals en cada mano y parecían que iban a pelear

James:DESEAS NO HABER NACIDO O ROMPERTE LOS HUESOS OTRA VEZ-decia con cierta rabia a vent

Vent:TU CALLATE IDIOTA-decia rabiosamente

Ya ustedes dos tranquilizense hoy es domingo asi que descansemos-decia yo desde la llegada de james todo era caótico

Ashe pov

Jejejejejejejejjeej jajajjjajajajajajajajajajajaj-me reia yo de vent y james de repente apareció rose para preguntarme algo

Rose:que haces-me pregunto con cara confundida y por escuchar gritos de su hermano mayor

No pasa nada burlándome de la vida de vent-decia yo en realidad estaba escuchando a grey-solo estaba aquí hasta que escuche sus gritos

De repente la puerta se abrió y yo que me apoyaba de la puerta cai encima de grey

Fin de povs

Grey estaba totalmente sonrojado como podía estar en esa posición con ashe

Ashe:ehmmmm ahhhhhhh-empezo a correr rápido y salir de la escena dejando a rose totalmente confundida y entro a la habitación de los chicos

Grey:ashe-dijo sonrojado y en voz baja

En habitación de ashe

Ashe:Que hice dime podrias enseñarme al menos lo que hice aile-decia roja y con lagrimas en los ojos

Aile:no lo se por ahora no te puedo decir algo por que no se mucho lo que hiciste-decia triste aile tratando de consolar a ashe

De inmediato ashe abrió la puerta y salio para disculparse con grey

Aile:por que nunca me pasara esto con vent-decia lamentándose aile

En la cubierta de la nave

Grey estaba ahí viendo la puesta de sol y evitando otra pelea de biometals que volvió a aparecer dos horas después de estar en la nave viendo a james y vent gritando rock on

Después apareció ashe en el mismo lugar si bien el pequeño espacio era utilizado por aile,ashe y prairie para asolearse y james y rose creían que eran los reyes del mundo ahí mismo

Ashe:perdón por lo pasado "bajito"-tenia 15 igual que ashe pero era bajo de estatura por eso le dio ese apodo-supongo que fue un accidente

Grey:ashe hay algo que quiero decirte y eh estado ocultándote desde los 13 años-decia sonrojado tenso y nervioso

Grey y ashe:TE AMO-gritaron a los cuatro vientos y a harpuia y lo siguiente que hicieron fue un salvaje beso cuando lo hicieron los vieron vent,aile y james que sinceramente los dos chicos estaban con bandas en la cara

Estuvieron asi como 4 minutos antes de quedarse sin aire después de eso se abrazoron fuertemente y vieron la puesta de sol mas bonita para ellos mismo

En otro lado

?:esos maestros biometals deben morir supongo que mis juguetes dejaron de ser sevibles asi que utilizare todo lo que pueda

**Lo hice lo hice termine una confesión y una relación se a tachado de mi lista bueno espero visitas y reviews adiós **

**ADIVINA ADIVINADOR:en que están inspirados los biometals espero respuestas**


End file.
